Hybrid Akuma
by GearPhantom97
Summary: AU. Hanya ada satu orang yang akan berdiri di tahta kerajaan. Kekuatan dari 72 pilar iblis, dengan kutukan tuhan yang luar biasa. Naruto, ingatlah nama itu. Nama yang akan ditakuti dari 12 alam semesta yang ada. Dan inilah petualangannya, untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Many crossover inside. Cover image not mine.
1. Chapter 1 : Awal

**Hybrid Akuma**

* * *

 **GearPhantom97.**

 **v**

 **Disclaimer : DxD and Naruto not mine.**

 **Warning : OCC, And many mistakes.**

 **.**

 **.**

''Sebentar lagi, kau akan terlahir menjadi iblis terkuat didunia ini wahai anakku'' Suara bariton yang keluar, membuat segala keheningan yang ada di ruangan gelap ini terisi. Berbagai tabung dengan cairan hijau yang mengisi memenuhi hampir seluruh ruangan dan berbagai kabel yang tersambung menjadi pelengkap terpenuhinya ruangan ini.

Sosok yang tertutupi bayangan itu tengah menyentuh sebuah tabung yang dimana disitu terdapat seorang anak kecil yang seluruh tubuhnya tersambung berbagai kabel dan masker untuk bertahan hidup dalam banyaknya air yang memenuhi tabung tersebut.

Tubuh kecil dengan muka yang tenang itu kini tengah memejamkan matanya, menikmati segala sentuhan air yang selama ini selalu menjadi selimutnya. Puluhan sel-sel baru yang tersambung melalui berbagai selang yang menancap tepat pada tubuhnya itu kini tengah mengalir dengan derasnya.

Gelembung air terus tercipta tatkala proses itu sedang dilaksanakan. Membawa dampak senang bagi yang melihat proses itu telah berhasil hingga mencapai angka 90%. Dan angka itu dia dapatkan dari sebuah layar monitor yang terdapat pada samping tabung tersebut.

Sosok itu terlihat tersenyum, dan kemudian berjalan sedikit demi mengambil sebuah infus yang selangnya sudah terpasang pada tubuh anak kecil yang berada pada tabung penelitian itu. Dia terlihat menatap infus itu sejenak, lalu tanpa basa-basi lagi sosok itu menancapkan ujung tajam itu kearah pembuluh darahnya, dan tak beberapa kemudian darahnya tersedot keluar menuju tubuh anak kecil itu melalui media selang.

Dalam diam, dia terus tersenyum. Menghiraukan rasa lelah dan lemas akibat darahnya yang terus-menerus tersedot kedalam tubuh anaknya. Dia jatuh terduduk dalam kursi hitam yang selama ini telah menjadi partner selama dia berada disini. Memejamkan matanya sejenak, lalu terbuka lagi. Dia menatap kearah tubuh anaknya dengan sayu.

''Balaskan dendamku wahai anakku. Aku serahkan padamu.'' Dan pada akhirnya mata itu tertutup, meninggalkan sejuta keindahan yang ada dalam dirinya. Tangan itu terkulai lemas, namun proses berupa seperti donor darah itu tetap berlanjut hingga kepalanya menunduk lemas dan cahaya langsung meneranginya, memperlihatkan wajah tua renta dengan rambut yang sudah putih semuanya. Dan sekarang tempat ini sudah menjadi sepi dengan tidak adanya mahluk yang bergerak lagi, kecuali menunggu eksistensi mahluk yang satunya ketika bangkit.

'Tou-Sama'

.

.

 **100 tahun kemudian**

 **Kota London.**

''Aku tidak pernah berpikir ini akan terjadi padaku.'' Sosok pemuda dengan jubah merah yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya itu terlihat memandangi tangannya yang berbeda dengan tangan kirinya. Yang dimana tangan kanannya berbentuk seperti tangan monster. Dia merasa sedikit risih dengan tangan kanannya, namun mengetahui bahwa tangan itu tersembunyi sebuah kekuatan yang besar dia langsung mengagumi tangan itu yang muncul saat dirinya telah selesai menjalani masa pemulihannya kala itu.

Tangan berbentuk seperti tangan naga itu kini menjadi seperti perhiasan tersendiri bagi dirinya. Tersenyum sedikit, lalu dia membuka hodie yang menutupi wajahnya dan menampilkan wajah rupawan dari sang pemilik tangan itu. Rambut dengan warna yang senada dengan matahari itu kini terbelai oleh derasnya angin yang menerpa daerahnya.

''Target tereliminasi'' Dia melihat kebelakangnya, yang dimana disitu terdapat para tubuh yang sudah tidak bernyawa sedang dimangsa oleh gagak emas miliknya. Dalam diam dia memerhatikan itu, dan sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum.

Pemuda itu menatap kebawahnya dimana para manusia berjalan normal seperti biasanya, dia sekarang ini berdiri pada puncak gedung tertinggi di kota yang bernama London ini. Dia mengobservasi sekitarnya dengan mata yang tadinya berwarna biru sekarang berubah menjadi merah dengan aksen yang sangat rumit untuk dijabarkan.

Seperti terdapat lambang sihir yang ada dalam retina matanya. Setelah dirasanya dia menemukan sesuatu, dia langsung tersenyum dan terjun, membelah derasnya angin akibat gesekan tubuhnya dengan udara. Dan ketika tubuh itu hampir menyentuh tanah dengan keras, dia menghilang meninggalkan puluhan bulu emas yang tertinggal disitu.

Pemuda itu muncul lagi disebuah klub malam yang dimana-dimana terdapat berbagai wanita yang menawari tubuhnya untuk dinikmati. Dia berjalan santai, menghiraukan berbagai tatapan menggoda dari para wanita yang menghuni tempat ini. Dan kemudian dia duduk disebuah kursi dekat pelayanan Bartender.

''Wine, satu gelas'' singkat namun cukup untuk dimengerti bagi Bartender yang sedang bertugas ditempatnya, Bartender yang merupakan perempuan yang mungkin satu-satunya yang memakai pakaian yang sopan tempat ini. Pemuda itu terlihat melihat semua gerakan perempuan itu hingga sebuah gelas dengan cairan yang berupa alkohol itu tepat tersaji didepan wajahnya.

''Silahkan dinikmati tuan.'' Mengambilnya lalu meminumnya dalam sekali tenggak, dan kembali meletakkan gelas kosong itu pada tempatnya tadi. Membuat Bartender perempuan itu dengan cekatan mengambil sebuah botol Wine demi mengantisipasi apakah pelangganya yang satu ini minta tambah.

''Menyedihkan bukan?'' Alih-alih mendapat perintah minta ditambah minumannya. Justru pemuda didepannya ini malah mempertanyaan sebuah pertanyaan yang sangat membingungkan baginya, namun melihat tatapan pemuda itu mengarah pada gelas yang kosong, membuat Bartender perempuan yang satu ini tambah bingung.

''Anda berbicara padaku? Atau bergumam tuan.'' Tatapan dingin dengan mata yang biru itu menatap tepat kearah Bartender, membuat perempuan itu terlihat terlonjak kaget akibat melihat ekspresi wajahnya saat ini.

''Katakan padaku, kutukan apa yang kau miliki.'' Perempuan itu terlihat membulatkan matanya ketika mendengar pertanyaan itu dari pemuda aneh didepannya ini. Dia terlihat mencoba menenangkan tubuhnya yang tadi sempat terkejut atas perkataan tadi. Lalu, dia menatap pemuda itu dengan jenaka.

''Anda sedang membuat lelucon ya tuan.'' Namun tatapan dingin itu tidak pernah berubah ketika dia menanyakan hal itu pada pemuda didepannya ini. Sungguh, benarkah ini sebuah lelucon atau tidak. Tapi melihat sendiri suasananya seperti, dia beranggapan bahwa ini bukanlah sebuah lelucon.

''Siapa kau?'' Kata sopan selayaknya menghormati pelanggan telah menghilang pada diri perempuan ini. Ketika sesuatu dalam dirinya meneriaki tanda bahaya pada pemuda yang satu ini. Dan balasannya adalah semua orang di dalam diskotik ini berhenti bergerak.

Semua tidak bergerak, dan waktu telah dihentikan. Membuat perempuan itu semakin terkaget, apalagi dirinya tidak terpengaruhi oleh berhentinya waktu secara mendadak ini. Pemuda yang dari tadi hanya menyaksikan beberapa ekspresi yang tercipta dari perempuan didepannya ini mulai mengambil sesuatu dalam kantongnya.

''Kutukanmu adalah sebuah penyakit.'' Jeda sejenak, ''Dan penyakit itu pada dasarnya harus disembuhkan bukan?'' Pemuda itu meletakkan sebuah koin emas pada meja, dan kemudian dia kembali menatap kearah perempuan itu yang sekarang ini telah mengeluarkan sebuah tombak yang berbalut warna perak.

''Jadi kutukanmu dapat membuat senjata apa saja dari ketikadaan. Sayang sekali, karirmu sebagai pembuat senjata di inggris ini harus berakhir, dan sepertinya kau harus menjadi Bartender untuk menghidupi dirimu sendiri.'' Dan tak lama kemudian, mata kanannya berubah. Menjadi retina merah dengan lambang sihir rumit yang ada didalamnya.

''Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada kutukanmu. Dan katakan helo pada pekerjaan tetapmu. **Agares : Virtue!** '' dan perempuan itu berhenti bergerak, tombak perak yang ada dalam genggamannya terjatuh. Mata yang tadinya berwarna coklat kehitaman itu kini telah berubah menjadi sama persis seperti mata pemuda itu. Dan tak lebih dari 6 detik, matanya kembali seperti semula dengan tombak yang menghilang entah kemana.

''Aku telah menghapus ingatanmu tentang kutukan itu. Jalanilah kehidupanmu seperti biasa.'' Tubuh perempuan itu terdiam kaku, dia sekarang ini telah terjebak dalam berhentinya waktu karena sekarang perempuan itu tidak mempunyai lagi kutukan dari tuhan. Pemuda yang kini tengah memejamkan mata kanannya itu terlihat mulai berjalan pergi. Meninggalkan semua penghuni di tempat ini yang terdiam membeku.

Dan ketika pemuda itu menghilang, semua orang mulai bergerak lagi seperti biasa. Dan tidak merasakan keganjilan akibat pemuda aneh tadi. Bartender perempuan yang tadi sempat linglung sekarang ini sadar dan melihat kedepannya.

Kursinya telah kosong, dan memangnya sejak kapan pelanggannya tadi yang duduk disini telah pergi. Dia tidak ambil pusing, mengambil koin emas yang memang ada di meja, perempuan itu mulai meneliti apakah ini koin emas asli atau tidak. Dan tidak luput juga, disitu ada secarik kertas yang disitu tertulis dalam huruf inggris.

' _Thank you'_

' _Naruto.'_

.

.

Kembali hadir dalam gelapnya kota London. Sosok pemuda yang ternyata bernama Naruto itu sekarang ini tengah menginjakan kakinya di sebuah gedung tinggi yang dekat dengan jalur teleportasinya. Dia memandang gemerlapnya lampu di jalanan, membuatnya tampak indah untuk dilihat.

Dalam diam, Naruto mengambil sebuah peta dunia. Dan membukanya, hingga dirinya sekarang ini dapat melihat titik-titik merah yang ada di belahan dunia ini. Dan titik merah itulah para pemilik kutukan yang harus dia lenyapkan. Masih ada beberapa titik merah di peta. Dan jumlahnya tinggal.. 5 lagi.

Naruto tersenyum kecil, lalu menutup petanya kembali dan menyimpannya dalam jubah yang dikenakannya. Dia memejamkan matanya sejenak, dan kemudian Naruto marik nafasnya dan membuangnya dengan halus.

'Target selanjutnya ada Jepang. Hmm, kurasa aku harus kembali ke tempat asalku' Dalam hati dia berucap. Dan selanjutnya Naruto menghilang dan kembali muncul lagi diatas tunggangan gagak emas raksasa yang sekarang ini sedang terbang pada ketinggian yang tidak bisa dilihat oleh orang banyak.

Dan dengan pelan Naruto mulai berbaring pada punggung halus penuh bulu sang gagak, dia memerintahkan gagaknya untuk kembali ke negara asalnya. Dan dengan cepat direspon oleh sang gagak dengan mulai terbang cepat, membawa Naruto yang sekarang tertidur dalam kehalusan bulu dan belaian angin pada tubuh dan wajahnya.

.

.

 **7 Hari kemudian..**

 **Kyoto.**

''Aku tidak menyangka, bahwa kutukan terakhir ada pada pewaris pemimpin Yokai.'' Naruto duduk santai dalam lautan api yang menjadi pemandangannya sekarang. Beratus pohon dalam hutan di salah satu kota Kyoto ini telah terbakar akibat kekuatan yang tercipta atas Yokai didepannya ini.

''Cih!'' Naruto hanya memiringkan kepalanya tatkala sebuah panah berselimut api menuju kearahnya. Seorang Yokai yang berupa perempuan cantik ini hanya bisa mendecih lagi, akibat seluruh serangannya dapat dihindari oleh pemuda didepannya ini. Dia tidak tahu siapa pemuda itu, datang-datang juga sudah membuatnya marah dengan ucapan yang terlontar dari mulutnya.

Dan dia tidak pikir lagi untuk membabat habis pemuda itu. Namun perkiraannya salah, ketika pemuda itu dapat menandingi dirinya dalam hal kecepatan dan kekuatan. Sebagai seorang yang akan menduduki jabatan pemimpin Yokai ini, dia mengakui bahwa musuh didepannya ini sangat berbahaya.

''Santailah nona. Aku hanya ingin mengambil kutukanmu saja, tidak kurang dan tidak lebih.''

''Kutukan apanya-Tebbane!'' Rambut merah yang menjutai kebawah itu kini melayang membentuk sembilan bagian, seperti ekor pada Kyuubi. Naruto memandang tertarik pada perubahan perempuan didepannya ini, apalagi fakta telah dia dapatkan bahwa perempuan didepannya ini adalah seorang Yokai Kitsune yang akan menjadi pemimpin para Yokai yang ada.

Sungguh menarik bukan? Dan Naruto sangat ingin mengetes seberapa kuatnya penerus pemimpin Yokai ini. Dari kekuatan Naruto memahami satu hal, bahwa perempuan itu memang hebat. Menciptakan gelombang api dalam sekali kibasan tangan bukanlah seorang dengan level rendah, dan dia tidak begitu bodoh untuk mengetahui mana yang level rendah dan mana yang levelnya tinggi.

Semua pengalaman bertarungnya, membuatnya semakin akurat untuk mengukur kekuatan lawan. Dan dia perkirakan kekuatan perempuan didepannya ini hampir setara dengan klan Bael, apalagi senjutsu yang begitu kentalnya merasuki tubuh perempuan itu. Dan itu sudah cukup hebat bagi gender seorang perempuan.

''Matilah kau!'' Pukulan dari jauh tapi dengan adanya Senjutsu yang mengalir, membuat pukulan itu dapat mendorong udara sekitar hingga membentuk seperti meriam angin yang mengarah dengan kuat. Naruto yang melihat itu hanya merentangkan tangan kanannya kedepan dan ketika gelombang udara itu hampir mengenai dirinya, dia langsung saja memegang udara itu dengan tangan kanan yang sekarang ini bercahaya biru dan mengarahkannya ke atas dimana semua yang dilaluinya bebas tanpa halangan sedikitpun.

Dan semua hal yang dilakukan oleh pemuda asing didepannya itu. Membuat mau tidak mau perempuan itu membulatkan matanya terkejut. Setahunya itu adalah pukulan terkuatnya, kenapa bisa. Pemuda itu.. dan berjuta tanda tanya kini menghiasi kepalanya.

''Kau tahu nona Kushina. Kau telah salah memilih lawan sepertiku.'' Ucap Naruto sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangan kanannya yang mengeluarkan asap hasil memegang udara dengan kekuatan Senjutsu yang kuat tadi. Perempuan yang ternyata bernama Kushina itu terkejut, dia sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana pemuda didepannya ini tahu namanya.

''Bagaimana kau tahu namaku?''

''Tentu saja aku tahu, semua info dari semua Fraksi yang ada dalam pikiranku. Dari hal yang terkecil hingga sampai hal yang terbesar. Ya sepertimu Nona Kushina, yang akan menjadi pewaris selanjutnya pemimpin Yokai.''

''Kau! Mata-mata dalam Fraksi!'' Naruto hanya mendengus geli ketika Kushina menanyakan itu kepadanya.

''Bukan, aku bukanlah mata-mata. Aku hanyalah seorang pemuda biasa yang berusaha mencapai balas dendam.'' Naruto mempertajam pandangannya, dan hal itu membuat Kushina langsung dalam keadaan siaga penuhnya.

''Bagaimana kalau kita buat kesepakatan.'' Kushina menurunkan sedikit kuda-kuda bertarungnya. Dia menatap pemuda didepannya ini dengan alis yang mengkerut satu.

''Kesepakatan apa! Jangan pernah berpikiran macam-macam kepadaku. Aku mempunyai keluarga yang kuat dan bisa membunuhmu!'' Dan balasan yang setimpal atas perkataan Kushina pada Naruto adalah sebuah tertawaan yang nyaring dari Naruto.

''Membunuhku. Jangan melucu Nona, aku sama sekali tidak bisa terbunuh oleh siapapun. Aku adalah kutukan terbesar dari tuhan, pemegang darah abadi yang telah kotor akibat perbuatanku.'' Jeda sejenak ''Lalu kau pikir keluargamu dapat menyelamatkanmu dariku?''

''Tidak akan bisa, aku bisa saja melenyapkan keberadaan seluruh peradaban Yokai didunia ini jika aku mau.'' Kushina terkejut atas semua ucapan yang meluncur deras dari pemuda didepannya ini.

''Tapi, berkat jasa Ras sepertimu yang telah menolong ayahku. Aku tidak akan memusnahkan peradaban Rasmu. Namun lain hal dengan apa yang aku inginkan sangat sulit untuk didapatkan, dan maka dari itu aku akan melenyapkan segalanya. Bahkan jika itu menyangkut kebaikan Rasmu terhadap ayahku.''

Dan dengan pedang yang muncul dari ketiadaan itu, dan mengunci leher Kushina membuat mau tidak mau Kushina harus menelan ludahnya secara berat. Lain hal dengan Naruto, dia hanya mengangkat satu jarinya untuk dapat menciptakan benda sedemikian hebatnya, dan kekuatan ini dia dapatkan dari pemegang kekuatan terkutuk yang ada di London.

''Apa kesepakatannya'' Kushina terlihat frustasi harus berbuat apa lagi. Dan sekarang dia harus mematuhi segala kemauan dari sosok didepannya ini demi menyelamatkan seluruh Rasnya. Dan Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum menyeringai ketika mendapatkan jawaban yang dia inginkan dan dengan menurunkan satu jarinya semua pedang yang melayang itu menghilang tertiup angin.

''Cukup mudah, aku akan mengambil kutukanmu dan kau dapat kembali dengan selamat.''

''Sudah aku katakan kan! Kutukan apanya! Aku tidak tahu kutukan itu.''

''Kutukan menciptakan rantai, ada padamu kan?''

''Ba-bagaimana kau tahu mengenai kekuatan tersembunyiku!'' Kushina terkejut ketika mendengar perkataan tadi dari pemuda didepannya ini yang bernama Naruto. Dan Naruto hanya bisa memberikan sebuah senyuman kecil atas respon yang diberikan nona muda ini.

''Jadi kutukanmu belum mencapai tahap Maksimal ya? Hmm, ini sedikit membuatku sulit untuk mengambil kutukanmu. Tunggu sebentar.'' Naruto berpura-berpura layaknya sedang berpikir, padahal semua rencananya sudah tersusun matang dalam otaknya dari tadi. Berawal dari dugaannya yang benar bahwa kutukan itu belum sepenuhnya bangkit pada diri perempuan ini.

Hingga sebuah ide yang gila untuk dilakukan mengingat jika kutukan terakhir ada pada seorang Yokai yang akan menjadi pemimpin seluruh Yokai yang ada. Dan Naruto rasa, dia menemukan suatu gagasan agar perempuan didepannya ini selalu mengabdi padanya, menjadikannya sebuah pion berharga bagi kelancaran rencananya yang sangat gila.

''Bagaimana kalau kau mengabdi padaku sebagai mata-mata setiap Fraksi yang ada?''

''Tapi itu sangatlah mustahil untuk aku lakukan!''

''Mustahil? He, dengar ya Nona Kushina. Kau sebentar lagi akan menjadi pemimpin Yokai, dan dengan demikian kau bisa leluasa keluar masuk daerah Fraksi yang ada dengan mudah. Mengingat seluruh Fraksi telah berdamai, bukanlah itu hal yang tidak sulit untuk dilakukan?''

''Tapi..'' Naruto memandang sejenak wajah Kushina yang dimana disitu terlihat sebuah kekhawatiran, kelesuan, kemalesan, dan lain-lain. Mengingat Kushina masihlah calon dan akan menjadi pemimpin yang baru, tugas yang diberikannya memanglah agak sedikit sulit. Selain bertugas sebagai pemimpin Kushina juga harus melaksanakan perintah ini darinya.

Dia telah memperhitungkan ini sekitar 55 tahun yang lalu, yang dimana seluruh kemampuan miliknya telah bangkit, kemampuan dari 72 pilar iblis. Dan semua kemampuan itu menjadi satu dalam tubuhnya. Walaupun memakan waktu yang lama untuk prosesnya, namun hasilnya sangat memuaskan.

Kehancuran semua Fraksi adalah tujuan awal diciptakannya. Walaupun dirinya berasal dari Fraksi Iblis, namun Naruto sangat membenci iblis karena telah mengucilkan dirinya beserta ayahnya waktu itu. Dan kenangan itu, tidak akan pernah Naruto lupakan untuk seumur hidupnya.

''Jangan menjadi lembek, seorang pemimpin harus kuat. Lalu jika kau tidak mampu melakukan kesepakatan ini, tidak apa. Lagipula aku masih ada kesepakatan lain.''

''Kesepatan lain apa itu?'' Kushina terlihat antusias atas perkataan dari Naruto. Namun dibalik semua itu senyuman bagaikan iblis telah terpasang diwajahnya, Dan hal itu membuat Kushina sedikit takut.

''Jadilah objek pelatihanku.''

''Kurang ajar!'' Kushina hendak memukulkan tangannya kewajah sok milik pemuda didepannya ini. Sungguh ucapan itu sangatlah buruk, namun mengingat bahwa pemuda didepannya ini bukanlah pemuda biasa pada umumnya. Kushina hanya bisa menahan getaran kuat Senjutsunya pada genggaman tangannya saja. Sedangkan dengan Naruto, dia terlihat memandang Kushina dengan wajah yang terlihat angkuh.

''Bagaimana Nona? Mau pilih yang mana. Jika kau memilih pertama, bersiaplah untuk hari-harimu sangat sibuk dan lelah. Dan jika memilih kedua bersiaplah untuk koma ketika aku datang.''

''Semuanya tergantung padamu, aku oke-oke saja. Aku hanya menunggu hingga kutukanmu muncul sepenuhnya, dan aku akan langsung merampasnya.''

''Sial!'' Dan Kushina hanya bisa mengumpat demi meluapkan kekesalannya pada pemuda didepannya yang sangat tidak sopan pada seorang perempuan. Namun sekali lagi Kushina tekankan, bahwa pemuda ini bukanlah pemuda biasa.

''Baiklah, aku terima kesepatan yang pertama. Tapi jangan berbuat macam-macam hingga memecahkan perdamaian ini.'' Naruto menyipitkan matanya, sebuah senyuman yang terpasang dari tadi kini menghilang, tertelan dengan wajah yang kini terpasang datar. Dan tanpa menduga apapun, tubuh itu kini telah mencengkram erat leher putih milik sang calon pemimpin Youkai.

Kecepatan yang sangat luar biasa, tanpa adanya pergerakan dan tanpa adanya pergesekan udara sama sekali. Membuat Kushina merasakan apa itu yang namanya keterkejutan yang sangat besar, detak jantung yang berlipat ganda membuktikan bahwa dia sedang ketakutan akan sosok didepannya ini.

''Dengar nona. Aku adalah apa yang aku inginkan, kalau kau memerintahku dengan begitu, itu sama saja menginjak harga diriku.'' Naruto semakin membawa tubuh Kushina hingga jauh dari tanah. Dia terbang dengan membawa Kushina secara kasar, membuat perempuan itu memberontak kesakitan dengan wajah yang agak sedikit membiru.

''Tapi, aku masih memiliki hati nurani untuk melakukan hal keji seperti ini kepada perempuan. Sebagai ganti atas kelancanganmu memerintahku, kau harus mengabdi kepadaku selamanya!'' Dan dengan kasar Naruto menekan perut Kushina, membuat Kushina berteriak kesakitan hingga mengeluarkan ludahnya dan tanpa diduga perut Kushina kini telah terpasang segel pengikat yang dipasang oleh Naruto.

''Pergilah rubah kecil.'' Naruto melepaskan cengkraman kuatnya pada leher Kushina setelah berhasil menanamkan segel pengikatnya. Dia memandang Kushina dengan mata yang menusuk tajam, membuat Kushina yang baru terbebas dan terbatuk-batuk kini harus diam membeku atas pandangan pemuda didepannya.

''Kita akan bertemu lagi, disini bulan depan. Dan laporkan segala sesuatu yang kau dapat dari pengintaianmu. Dan satu lagi,'' Jeda sejenak ''Aku tidak menerima laporan kosongmu, atau seluruh rasmu akan aku musnahkan hingga sampai ke akarnya. Tidak dengan dirimu, karena aku ingin melihat wajah terluka dan penyesalanmu atas apa yang perbuat kepadaku.'' Dan dengan begitu terciptalah robekan dimensi dengan munculnya ekor merah yang sangat besar itu berusaha menyabetkannya kepada Naruto.

Namun semua itu harus sia-sia karena ekor itu tidak mengenai apapun. Tidak terima ketika serangannya gagal, membuat pelaku sebenarnya serangan itu muncul dengan cepat dan terlihatlah sang Great Red dengan auman naganya yang keras. Kushina yang melihat itu sangat terkejut, apalagi dengan pemuda itu yang dengan mudahnya menghindari serangan cepat milik Great Red. Sudah dipastikan, pemuda itu memiliki kekuatan yang sangat besar.

''Oh Great Red, lama tidak bertemu denganmu.'' Dan dengan santai Naruto memukul kepala sang naga merah itu, membuat sang pemegang nama Great Red terlempar agak menjauh. Kecepatan dan kekuatan yang sangat luar biasa, itulah yang ada dalam pikiran Kushina sekarang.

''NARUTO!'' Geraman penuh akan kebencian kini mulai menggema, menimbulkan gelombang angin yang berhembus kencang. Satu fakta yang Kushina dapatkan dari pertarungan ini adalah, dia sekarang tahu siapa nama pemuda kuat didepannya ini.

''Itu namaku.'' Dan jawaban dari Naruto yang terkesan cuek membuat sang naga besar itu semakin geram. Dia merasa dipermainkan oleh Naruto dan Naruto sama sekali tidak tertarik lagi untuk melawan sang Great Red. Lihatlah sudah lama tidak bertemu tapi masih saja Great Red tidak bisa melukainya, apakah perkembangan naga itu begitu buruk atau memang kala kadarnya naga itu lemah.

''Sebaiknya hentikan ini Red, ada satu perempuan disini.'' Bola merah dengan energi yang besar adalah jawaban atas apa yang Naruto katakan pada Great Red. Naruto sedikit menghela nafasnya, dan kemudian dia menengokkan kepalanya kebelakang dimana sang calon pemimpin Yokai tengah mengaktifkan pertahanannya. Namun itu belum cukup untuk menemalisir dampak dari ledakan bola energi milik sang naga merah.

Naruto membuat perisai tambahan kepada Kushina dan hal itu membuat Kushina sedikit terkejut. Dan Kushina tambah terkejut lagi ketika melihat Naruto tengah menahan bola besar itu dengan satu tangannya sebelum bola itu meledak sedemikian besarnya.

Kepulan asap melambung tinggi, menutup semua penglihatan dari Kushina. Dari perisai yang tercipta atas dirinya dan ditambah milik Naruto, membuat Kushina selamat atas ledakan tadi. Asap kian menipis tatkala ada angin yang berhembus, dan disitu Kushina melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Bahwa Naruto masih utuh dengan tatapan santai yang tertuju ke naga didepannya.

''Dengar Akayu, dalam wujud nagamu kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku ataupun melukaiku sedikitpun. Kembalilah ke wujud aslimu dan kita bertarung.'' Tanpa diduga-duga sang Great Red tengah tertawa akan perkataan Naruto, dan Kushina baru melihat dan mendengar sendiri bahwa Great Red ternyata bisa tertawa. Dan apa tadi kata Naruto, Akayu? Apakah itu nama asli dari Great Red?

Tak lama kemudian Great Red terbang menuju langit, dimana di atas awan terdapat sebuah sinar yang tampak seperti portal. Dia memasukinya dan tak lama kemudian ledakan energi besar telah berhasil membuat separuh hutan ini terlihat gundul akibat betapa hebat tekanan dan hembusan angin yang tercipta disana.

''Dasar merepotkan saja.'' Naruto mengambil alih atas kerusakan yang ada, demi tidak menimbulkan kerusakan yang parah dan tidak diketahui oleh beberapa Fraksi, dia membuat perlidungan didaerah ini. Cukup luas, untuk sebuah pertarungan antara dirinya dengan Great Red.

Tatapan Naruto menajam, tangan monster yang ada di tangan kanannya membuat sebuah perlindungan sihir, Dan dimana disitu sesosok perempuan tengah mencoba menusukkan pedang emasnya kepada Naruto. Namun semua itu dapat dipatahkan oleh perlindungan yang Naruto buat.

''Akayu, kau terlihat sedikit lebih cepat.'' Gadis yang ternyata bernama Akayu itu melompat mundur dan berpijak pada udara kosong. Rambut merah seperti api yang menyala itu berkibar tertiup angin kencang, raut wajah putihnya menunjukan sebuah kebencian yang teramat besar pada Naruto. Pakaian kimono berbalut armor dibagian tertentu itu mengkilap ketika terkena paparan sinar matahari.

Dan satu fakta lagi yang didapatkan oleh Kushina adalah, ternyata sang Great Red adalah seorang perempuan yang memiliki nama Akayu. Entah sudah berapa kali dia mendapatkan informasi sedekian berharga seperti ini, dan Kushina yakin informasi ini lebih berharga dibandingkan emas sekalipun.

''Naruto, kali ini aku pasti bisa mengalahkanmu!''

''Jangan terlalu banyak bicara, maju!'' Akayu menggeram sedikit sebelum dia melesat maju, namun kecepatan itu masihlah belum cukup untuk menandingi kecepatan dari Naruto, sebelum Akayu mencapai tempat dimana Naruto Berdiri, Naruto sudah terlebih dahulu menghentikan gerakan Akayu karena Naruto muncul secara cepat didepan wajahnya, dan terkejut adalah respon yang diberikan oleh Akayu.

Pedang emas itu terjatuh dan menancap di tanah. Meninggalkan tuan putrinya yang sekarang ini tengah menahan rasa sakit akibat lehernya dicekik dengan kuat oleh Naruto. Sebisa mungkin Akayu berusaha, dia mulai menendang tubuh Naruto dan mencoba memukul-mukul wajahnya. Tapi semua serangan itu sangatlah sia-sia.

Naruto mencekiknya lebih keras, membuatnya sedikit berteriak. Geram dengan keadaannya, Akayu menembakkan bola energi sihir tepat didepan wajah Naruto. Dan ledakan tak terelakan terjadi, ketika asap menghilang Akayu tidak bisa menyembunyikan raut keterkejutannya ketika energi penuh yang tadi lancarkan tidak berimbas apapun pada wajah dingin Naruto.

''Gadis bodoh. Aku hanya merasakan gatal pada wajahku, apakah ini perkembanganmu selama 40 tahun ini? Sangat mengecewakan.'' Tekanan pada lehernya kian bertambah, membuat jalur pernafasannya tersumbat. Dan Akayu hanya bisa memegang lemah tangan besar Naruto yang sedang mencekik lehernya. Matanya tertutup dan mengalirkan sedikit air mata, sungguh ini sangat sakit.

''Menangis? Apakah itu cara penyelesaianmu terhadap tubuhmu sendiri?'' Naruto sedikit menurunkan tangannya, dan membuat wajah kesakitan milik Akayu dapat terlihat jelas tepat didepan wajahnya. Dia sedikit memandang wajah gadis ini, wajah yang sangat familiar. Wajah ini mengingatkannya pada ibunya.

Naruto melepaskan cengkramannya, dia membalikkan badannya dan berjalan dalam udara menuju Kushina yang kini tengah berada pada perlindungan miliknya. Meninggalkan Akayu yang terbatuk-batuk, gadis itu memegang lehernya yang disitu dapat dilihat bahwa kulit lehernya memerah akibat tekanan kuat milik Naruto.

''Kau tidak apa-apa.'' Kushina bingung harus menjawab apa, dia hanya masih syok atas apa yang terjadi didepannya sekarang. Sang Great Red, pemegang kekuatan yang ditakuti oleh Fraksi kini hanya menjadi bahan permainan dan tidak ada gunanya didepan pemuda ini. Sesungguhnya siapa Naruto ini!

''A... Aku tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih atas perlindungan milikmu.'' Naruto melepaskan perlindungannya pada Kushina, dan dia kembali membalikkan badannya kearah perwujudan Great Red. Naruto berjalan lagi, menuju kearah Great Red. Kushina terlihat membatu, melihat bahwa seorang perempuan yang disiksa secara kasar membuat hatinya sedikit tidak terima, apalagi dirinya juga perempuan. Dia ingin sekali menghentikan laju pemuda ini.

Namun apa daya, kekuatan maupun kemampuan miliknya tidak akan mampu untuk menjatuhkan tubuh milik Naruto keatas tanah. Dia hanya bisa menatap kasihan kearah gadis yang bernama Akayu. ''Pulanglah.''

''Eh?'' Kushina bereaksi bingung atas ucapan Naruto.

''Pulanglah jika kau tidak ingin melihat penyiksaan secara langsung.'' Kushina menggigit bibir bawahnya, seharusnya dia bisa membantu untuk meringankan siksaan yang akan Naruto lakukan pada Akayu. Tapi sekali lagi, dia tidak akan mampu untuk membantah.

''Baiklah.'' Dan menurut adalah pilihan utama demi menyelamatkan nyawanya dari ancaman kedua mahluk didepannya. Dia membalikkan badannya dan disitu dia berdiri terkejut karena didepannya terdapat portal hitam yang membuka sebesar ukurannya badannya.

''Masuklah ke portal itu. Portal itu menuju arah kerumahmu berada. Sebaiknya cepat sebelum kau mati disini karena menerima tekanan kekuatan milik Great Red.'' Tanpa pikir panjang Kushina melesat cepat menuju kearah portal itu berada, namun tidak mau membiarkan seorangpun pergi ketika menyaksikan kekalahan telaknya dari Naruto. Akayu menembakkan laser besar dari tangan kirinya disela-sela dia menahan rasa sakit di lehernya dan tujuannya adalah melenyapkan gadis yang memiliki rambut merah yang sama sepertinya.

''Lawanmu adalah aku.'' Laser itu ditepis dengan mudah oleh Naruto, membuatnya melaju cepat keatas dan meledak akibat berbenturan dengan perlindungan yang melingkup daerah ini. Kushina yang melihat itu agak sedikit terkejut, namun tidak membuang waktu lagi dia segera masuk ke portal itu dan pergi kerumahnya untuk mengistirahatkan pikiran serta tubuhnya.

Pikiran terakhir dari Kushina sebelum mencapai portal itu adalah. Kenapa bisa Naruto menyelamatkannya dari laser itu. Bukankah dia bukan siapa-siapanya, ah dia baru ingat bahwa dirinya sudah memegang kontrak dengan Naruto. Bahwa sekarang dia menjadi pelayan bagi Naruto. Sungguh miris sekali.

''Dan sekarang. Bagaimana kalau sedikit pijatan untuk tubuh kecilmu itu, Akayu.''

- **To be continued-**

 **A/N :** Yah, mungkin menulis sesuatu seperti ini tidak buruk juga untuk sebuah hiburan. Bagaimana kesannya guys? Maklum saja, jika masih ada beberapa kata yang salah, karena pada dasarnya kesempurnaan hanya milik sang maha kuasa :).

Saya bukan Author baru, sebenarnya saya sudah lama menetap di FanFiction, dan sayangnya pen-Name yang lama telah terkunci, dan tidak bisa terbuka. Lupa kata sandi, hehehe. Oke, bye bye everyone.


	2. Chapter 2 : Guru dan balas dendam

**Hybrid Akuma**

* * *

 **Disclaimer : DxD and Naruto not mine.**

 **Warning : You know? OOC, and many mistakes.**

 **.**

 **.**

''Fraksi Malaikat tengah membuat sebuah alat yang berguna untuk membuat manusia berhati murni untuk menjadi Malaikat. Aku tidak tahu dimana dibuatnya, tapi pemberitahuan ini aku dapatkan beberapa waktu kemarin ketika semua Fraksi berkumpul.'' Kushina sedikit menjeda ucapannya, dia menunggu reaksi apa yang didapatkan oleh pemuda didepannya ini. Namun tidak ada reaksi apapun kecuali pemuda itu menutup matanya dan berdiam diri pada dahan pohon yang menjadi sandarannya.

''Aku yakin, kerja alat itu untuk menambah populasi Malaikat. Seperti halnya Evil Piece yang digunakan Fraksi Iblis untuk menambah koloninya. Dan bulan kedepannya kami para Fraksi akan berusaha untuk memberantas teroris yang mengganggu kedamaian, yaitu Chaos Brigade.'' Naruto membuka kelopak matanya ketika mendengar itu. Meregangkan sedikit badannya, lalu dia mulai menatap Kushina dengan serius.

''Apakah kau memberitahukan bahwa ada orang lebih berbahaya lagi selain organisasi itu.''

''Y-ya'' Naruto menutup matanya ketika mendengar itu. Tekanan gravitasi seketika menghilang. Membawa tubuh mereka berdua mengambang dalam udara, dan hal itu membuat Kushina terkejut. Dan sejak kapan ada kubah biru yang menutupi daerah ini, Kushina yakin bahwa Naruto sedang marah.

Naruto menatapnya dengan amarah yang tinggi, dia mengangkat telapak tangannya dan detik berikutnya terjadi teriakan kecil dari arah pohon yang lebat. Dan dari situ muncul seorang gadis kecil yang tubuhnya kini sedang terombang-ambing oleh tekanan gravitasi nol. Kushina seketika membulatkan matanya.

''Kyuu!''

''Nee-Chan!"

''Oh jadi dia adikmu ya Kushina. Kenapa kau membawanya kepada kematian heh?'' Kushina terlihat panik akan keadaannya sekarang. Adiknya, kenapa bisa berada disini. Bukannya tadi dia melihat sendiri bahwa Kyuu masih berada pada kamarnya dan sudah terlelap dalam tidurnya. Dia berani bersumpah, akan hal itu.

''Kumohon, jangan bunuh adikku. Mungkin dia mengikutiku kesini. Kumohon Naruto.'' Sebisa mungkin Kushina mencoba membujuk Naruto agar membebaskan adiknya dari kematian. Sedangkan Naruto menatap Kushina dengan dingin, sangat dingin. Naruto benci, ketika ada eksistensi lain yang mengetahuinya. Cukup hanya beberapa mahluk saja yang mengetahui keberadaannya, namun betapa salahnya gadis kecil ini karena telah melihat dirinya.

Dia mengaktifkan mata sihirnya. Retina biru berubah menjadi lambang sihir merah yang rumit dan menyalurkan kekuatan itu pada adik dari pemimpin Yokai ini. Dan kemudian mata merah milik adik Kushina telah berubah menjadi sama sepertinya, dan tak lama dari 6 detik semuanya telah kembali seperti semula. Meninggalkan tubuh itu kehilangan kesadarannya dan melayang dalam udara.

''Kyuu! Apa yang telah kau lakukan pada adikku'' Kushina berteriak marah beserta dengan air matanya. Dia mencoba untuk memeluk adiknya, namun tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak. Ada sesuatu yang menghalanginya. Namun apa itu? Naruto yang melihat romansa kakak-beradik ini hanya diam.

Naruto mengangkat satu jarinya, dan sesuai dengan apa yang dikehendakinya tubuh gadis kecil itu melayang mendekat kearah dirinya. Kushina yang melihat itu semakin memberontak dan berteriak tidak terkendali, adiknya. Tidak akan biarkan seorangpun menyakiti adiknya, walaupun itu seorang pemuda yang kekuatannya bahkan melampaui sang Great Red sekalipun. Kushina akan menghajarnya.

''Hentikan! Hentikan perbuatanmu Naruto!''

''Sekarang pilih, nyawa adikmu atau nyawa rasmu. Kushina.'' Kushina membeku, tidak ada teriakan yang tadi menghias suasana disini. Dia terdiam membeku akibat ucapan yang terdengar sebuah pilihan yang sangat sulit untuk dia pilih. Dia mengeratkan genggaman tangannya, energi Senjutsu mengalir deras dalam tubuhnya, dan detik berikutnya energi Senjutsu itu telah merusak segala sesuatu yang mengunci pergerakannya.

Bergerak menembus angin, dan tangan kecil namun bertenaga itu sukses mendarat di pipi kanan Naruto. Membawa dampak ledakan angin yang begitu besar. Gelombang shockwave terus bergemuruh, membawa dampak pada daerah sekitarnya hingga beberapa pohon terbang karena akarnya tidak kuat lagi untuk menahan gelombang itu.

Wajah cantiknya mengeras katika pukulan terkuatnya tidak mempan apapun pada wajah dingin Naruto. Dan Kushina menambah satu tangannya lagi untuk meninju muka ini. Pukulan bertubi-bertubi Kushina lancarkan pada wajah pemuda dingin didepannya. Dan gelombang udara pun tidak terelakan telah memberantas seluruh pohon dalam kubah biru ini.

Tidak bergeser, tidak bereaksi, dan tidak membalas adalah posisi Naruto sekarang. Dia membiarkan Kushina untuk terus meninju wajahnya, karena pada dasarnya tubuhnya adalah Senjutsu itu sendiri, berterima kasih karena ada sel Bael di tubuhnya. Kekuatan Senjutsu yang melebihi klan Bael telah ada dalam tubuhnya hingga membuat pukulan yang dilancarkan Kushina hanyalah sebuah sia-sia saja. Dia hanya merasakan gelitikan geli di wajahnya.

''Sudah puas heh? Nona Kushina.'' Kushina berhenti ketika dirasanya kedua tangannya begitu berat untuk digerakan. Dia menatap Naruto dengan geram, dia tidak akan biarkan seorangpun hidup setelah menyakiti adiknya. Kushina berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk mengangkat kedua tangannya, sedikit demi sedikit.

''Menjadi berani untuk sang adik. Sungguh menakjubkan ne~'' Naruto memegang pucuk kepala Kushina, tapi Kushina dengan amarahnya mengibaskan tangan itu dengan kepalanya. Tidak sudi dia dipegang oleh orang yang telah mencelakai adiknya. Dia menatap Naruto penuh benci, walaupun dia tahu bahwa dia hanyalah semut bagi Naruto.

''Cukup Kushina. Aku telah terhibur akan kekuatanmu ini. Lagipula adikmu tidak aku apa-apakan. Hanya aku hilangkan saja ingatannya pada malam ini. Aku bercanda atas perkataanku tadi.'' Kushina merasakan bahwa tubuhnya terbang menjauh dari Naruto, dan dia tidak tahu apa itu. Mungkin ini adalah kekuatan Naruto, sungguh pemuda itu. Seberapa kuat pemuda itu, bahkan dia yang sudah berlatih dengan keras tidak bisa menandinginya.

''Apakah aku bisa percaya pada omonganmu!'' Naruto hanya membalikkan badannya dan detik berikutnya tubuh adik dari Kushina telah terjatuh tepat di dekapan hangat kakaknya, yaitu Kushina.

''Terserah mau percaya atau tidak. Bawa dia pulang dan berikan dia air putih ketika sadar nanti. Air itu akan menemalisir dampak sakit kepalanya karena aku telah menghapus paksa ingatan tadi.'' Jeda sejenak. Kemudian Naruto meneruskan ucapannya sambil dirinya menatap bulan sabit yang menyala indah di langit malam ini.

''Aku tidak ingin ada mahluk lain yang mengetahui keberadaanku. Itulah mengapa aku menghapus ingatan adikmu itu. Cukup hanya beberapa orang saja yang tahu mengenaiku. Kembalilah pulang, dan bulan depan kita bertemu lagi disini. Laporkan segala sesuatu yang terjadi. Dan selalu ingatlah, aku tidak menerima laporan kosongmu.''

''Satu lagi.'' Naruto menatap kearah Kushina yang sekarang ini tengah memeluk sayang adiknya yang tidak sadarkan diri. Melindunginya, seperti.. Kushina tidak mau melibatkan adiknya dari dirinya. Karena Kushina tahu dan Naruto pun tahu, bahwa dia sangat berbahaya. Kasih sayang itulah, kasih sayang yang telah lama hilang dari kehidupannya.

''Aku tidak mau kau membocorkan eksistensiku. Apalagi kau sudah tahu namaku, mungkin kau tahu namaku ketika teriakan Akayu waktu itu.'' Kushina hanya mendengarkan saja apa yang dikatakan oleh pemuda didepannya ini. Bagaimanapun juga, dia tidak akan bisa membantah segala perintah dari pemuda ini. Karena pada dasarnya, dia sudah terjerat jaring dari pemuda ini.

''Baik, aku mengerti.'' Naruto mulai mendekat kearah Kushina berada. Dia memandang wajah Kushina yang kini terlihat seakan takut kepadanya. Naruto memaklumi itu— wajar memang jika seorang akan berekspresi seperti itu jika sudah berada pada jeratannya.

Naruto mengangkat tangannya sedikit mendekat, dia menyentuh rambut merah Kushina. Membelainya, menyusuri dengan jari-jemarinya helaian merah darah itu yang sangat halus. Dia memejamkan matanya, sungguh sensasi ini mengingatkannya pada ibunda tercinta.

''A-apa yang kau lakukan?'' Naruto membuka kelopak matanya, dan menarik kembali tangannya dari rambut merah milik Kushina. Naruto berjalan mundur, dan detik berikutnya dia menghilang tanpa menimbulkan suatu suara sedikitpun. Meninggalkan Kushina yang menatap heran akan tingkah laku Naruto tadi.

Buat apa untuk dipikiri, lebih baik dirinya cepat-cepat pulang dan merawat adiknya ini. Bagaimanapun juga, besok dia harus bekerja lagi menjadi sebuah pemimpin yang mempimpin semua rakyat Yokai, hah~ ternyata menjadi pemimpin tidak semudah yang dia pikirkan.

.

.

 **Di suatu planet**

 **.**

''Hmm..'' Bergumam halus, sambil sesekali gadis itu membersihkan beberapa tempat yang sedikit kotor. Rambut merah alaminya kini terkuncir rapih, mungkin agar tidak mempersulit pekerjaannya. Menjadi seorang pelayan bagi seorang pemusnah bukanlah yang dia inginkan. Dan dialah satu-satunya yang ada disini!

Apalagi Dewa itu kerjaannya hanya tidur saja, membuat gadis itu sedikit merasa kesal. Membersihkan tempat tidur saja harus menunggu hingga Dewa itu mengubah posisi tidurnya, menyebalkan sekali. Baju ala maid itu terlihat sedikit basah pada bagian tertentu, hah sedikit capek juga membersihkan istana yang luasnya sangat gila ini.

''Uh?'' Direksinya berpindah ketika sesosok kucing ungu jadi-jadian datang dari kamar tidurnya dan dengan seenaknya berjalan di lantai yang baru saja dia pel. Sungguh menyebalkan sekali, diakan baru membersihkannya. Kucing jadi-jadian yang merupakan sang Dewa penghancur itu kini terduduk di meja makannya dengan mata yang masih mengantuk.

''Hoy Gou, cepat siapkan makanannya! Aku sangat lapar, Huaaa~'' Katanya sambil menyuap. Sungguh tidak mencerminkan Dewa sama sekali. Namun, dialah Dewa yang yang terkuat, Dewa yang bertugas untuk menghancurkan beberapa bagian di alam semesta demi keseimbangan dunia ini. Dewa yang agung sekaligus dibenci, sang Dewa penghancur, Beerus.

''Baiklah Beerus-sama. Harap menunggu, hamba dari tadi masih membersihkan tempat ini.'' Pelayan sang Dewa penghancur yang bernama Gou itu, meletakkan beberapa alat kebersihannya disamping dinding, dan akan dilanjutkannya lagi nanti selepas menjamu sang tuannya ini.

''Huuaahh~ Cepatlah Gou! Aku lapar sekali!'' Dan Gou pun hanya bisa menggerutu sambil sesekali menyumpah serapahi tuannya itu. Dia secepat mungkin bergegas memasak, dengan kekuatannya. Dia akan membuat masakan dengan cepat. Dan dapurpun menjadi gaib dengan bergeraknya benda mati seperti pisau yang memotong bawang dengan sendirinya, dan lainnya. Dan Gou, hanya tersenyum sambil sesekali dia memerankan perannya disini.

Beerus yang tadi terlihat masih mengantuk, kini terlihat tidak mengantuk lagi. Dia memandang kedepannya tepatnya sosok yang duduk di meja makannya dengan tenang, lalu sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum meremehkan kepada sosok didepannya.

''Cih, kau kesini lagi rupanya. Naruto si bocah tidak tahu terima kasih!''

''Hn, itulah aku. Beerus sang Dewa pemalas.''

''Apa kau bilang!''

''Aku kesini bukan untuk berdebat, Beerus-sensei'' Beerus hanya bisa mengepalkan tangan kanannya sambil kepalanya mengeluarkan asap karena menahan amarahnya kepada satu-satunya murid yang dia punya, yaitu Naruto. Dia memutuskan Naruto untuk menjadi muridnya karena suatu hal, yaitu di tubuh Naruto tersembunyi sebuah kekuatan yang membuat dia sedikit tertarik.

Bagaimana mungkin tidak tertarik, jika saja di tubuh kecil kala itu tersimpan kekuatan 72 iblis yang berbeda. Sungguh, menarik bukan. Suatu saat nanti, mungkin anak ini akan menggantikannya menjadi sang Dewa penghancur yang selanjutnya.

''Lalu apa maumu kesini lagi?'' Beerus mengetuk-ngetuk jarinya pada meja panjang yang menjadi tempat makannya. Dia memandang Naruto dengan tersenyum penuh arti. Beerus rasa, Naruto sudah semakin kuat. Apalagi Naruto datang dengan tidak ada hawa keberadaan apapun tadi. Sungguh, Beerus ingin sekali mencicipi kekuatan yang ada di tubuh anak ini.

''Berhentilah tersenyum seperti itu kepadaku, kau seakan-akan mau memperkosaku.''

''Uhuk! Sialan kau!''

''Sensei, aku tidak menahannya lagi. Aku akan tetap membalaskan dendam ayahku kepada semua Fraksi yang ada di bumi. Aku tetap muak akan keberadaan mereka.'' Beerus hanya bisa menghela nafasnya.

''Terserah padamulah, aku hanya akan melihat saja kelakuanmu yang kekanakan itu saja. Itu sedikit menghiburku dari kebosanan hidup ini.'' Naruto menyipitkan matanya ketika mendengar itu dari Beerus.

''Terserah. Aku adalah aku, dendam sudah melekat padaku. Kalau kau berpikir bahwa itu adalah kelakuan kekanakan, maka terus berpikirlah. Aku tidak akan berhenti di jalanku, aku akan tetap berjalan. Akan aku singkirkan segala sesuatu yang menghalangi jalanku.''

''Bagaimana kalau ada batu yang menghalangi jalanmu''

''Akan aku singkirkan.''

''Bagaimana jika batu itu adalah gurumu sendiri.'' Naruto terdiam, dia memandang sang gurunya dengan aura hitam pekat yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Beerus hanya tersenyum sambil tubuhnya juga mengeluarkan aura yang sama Naruto lakukan, namun berbeda warna. Beerus berwarna ungu, sesuai dengan kondisi kulitnya.

''Akan aku lawan, dengan kekuatan penuhku.'' Beerus tertawa keras, dan detik berikutnya mereka berdua saling adu tonjok hingga istana yang megah ini hancur seketika. Gelombang yang dahsyat itu telah menghancurkan sedikit dari tempat tinggal dari Beerus. Gou yang sedang memasak hanya terdiam terbengong akan kondisinya sekarang, dan tak lama kemudian.

''BEERUS-SAMA! KENAPA KAU MENGHANCURKAN ISTANA INI LA— Eh?'' Segala teriakan yang keluar dari mulut Gou terhenti ketika pandangannya melihat sosok asing yang kini sedang meninju wajah tuannya begitu juga tuannya yang sama-sama meninju wajah dari sosok asing itu. Dia kemudian berlari, Gou tahu bahwa keadaannya sedang gawat.

''Kekuatanmu sungguh bertambah drastis ne~ Naruto.''

''Hn. Aku sudah menyerap semua kutukan tuhan yang ada di dunia ini. Sesuai dengan perkataanmu, aku sekarang menjadi bertambah kuat.''

''Jadi seperti itu ya. Humm, ini akan sedikit menarik.'' Satu tangan terangkat, dan satu tangan lagi bergerak dan berbenturan satu sama lainnya. Otot yang kuat menonjol dari kedua tangan mereka, gelombang ultra yang teramat besar kini mengguncang tempat ini. Satu berwajah datar, dan satunya berwajah ala maniak bertarung. Murid dan guru, mereka akan menyelesaikan urusan mereka sekarang.

Kaki dibalas dengan kaki, dan gelombang kembali melanda. Menghilang dan muncul lagi dengan beberapa pukulan yang selalu di tangkis oleh lawan. Hilang dan bertubrukan lagi. Semua itu membuat suasana tempat ini sedikit demi sedikit kian hancur. Beberapa bunga layu dan retakan tanah kini tercipta.

Beerus mengeluarkan energinya, mengguncang seluruh dimensi ini. Naruto yang berusaha memukul Beerus harus terpental karena Beerus sudah memukulnya terlebih dahulu dengan kecepatan yang sangat luar biasa. Terbang dengan saling memukul, seakan-akan mereka terbiasa melakukan itu dalam udara bebas.

Bola hitam bagaikan matahari menerjang Beerus, dan Naruto hanya memandang datar ketika Beerus menahan bola hitam itu dan melemparkannya ke angkasa. Semua itu berdampak pada Gou yang kini sedang berlindung di perlindungan sihirnya, wajah yang cantik itu tengah menatap pertarungan mereka berdua.

''Hebat sekali, siapa pemuda itu ya? Hebat juga dia bisa menandingi Dewa penghancur.''

Naruto berdiri dalam naungan udara, dia mengeluarkan segala sesuatu yang berhubungan iblis semuanya. Sayap hitam kelelawar itu kini menunjukkan eksistensinya, besar dan jumlah yang banyak itu membuat penglihatan Beerus sedikit terkejut, lalu kemudian tersenyum kecil.

''Bravo, bravo. Jumlah yang bertambah, dengan besar yang sedikit gila. Naruto aku bangga memiliki murid sepertimu.'' Beerus bertepuk tangan sambil matanya tertutup. Berhenti, dan detik berikutnya Beerus memiringkan tubuhnya demi menghindari hujaman tombak perak yang meluncur deras kearahnya, ratusan— sepertinya ribuan tombak perak kini telah melayang di atas Naruto.

Beerus yang melihat itu tersenyum, lalu dia menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya. Membukanya secara perlahan dan munculah sebuah bola energi yang terdapat puluhan cincin yang mengitarinya. Jurus dewa bukanlah sesuatu yang diremehkan, kekuatan dan tekanan yang kuat kini melanda dimensi ini ketika terciptanya jurus itu.

Naruto menambah elemen petir dalam tombaknya, dan beberapa Power of Destruction untuk menambah dampak serangan yang kuat. Petir yang tercampur dengan kekuatan yang mempunyai sifat menghancurkan itu berubah warna menjadi merah hitam. Percikan tercipta dan detik berikutnya semua tombak dengan daya hancur itu melesat menuju kesatu titik, dimana Beerus berada.

''Akan aku tunjukan..'' Tepat beberapa meter dari tubuh sang Dewa penghancur, bola energi itu dia tekan dengan kuat dan mengakibatkan ledakan kuat. Ribuan tombak itu berhenti dalam udara dan kemudian ribuan tombak itu hancur tanpa tersisa sedikitpun. Meninggalkan kepulan asap yang melambung tinggi, mengganggu segala pemandangan yang ada.

Namun itu berbeda jika mengenai pandangan dari dua orang ini. ''Kekuatan dari sang penghancur!'' Pukulan dengan daya hancur itu mencoba untuk menghancurkan wajah Naruto. Menghindar, dan membalasnya dengan pukulan Senjutsu yang sudah mengalir dengan deras. Pukulan itu sukses membuat Beerus terpental, dia menghentikan paksa udara yang ada, hingga tubuhnya kembali tegak.

Namun sosok yang kasat mata kini telah berhasil memukulnya lagi hingga dia terpental dan menabrak sebuah dinding batu yang entah ada disitu. Beerus mencoba bangun namun pukulan yang memang tidak terlihat itu kini berhasil menjatuhkannya ke tanah dengan keras. Beerus menggeram sedikit, sebagai seorang Dewa. Dia tidak menerima perlakuan ini.

Ketika tubuhnya sepenuhnya berdiri, tapi terpaksa harus terjatuh lagi karena hantaman meteor yang sangat besar kini menimpa tubuhnya. Meledak hingga menimbulkan beberapa retakan pada planet yang merupakan tempat tinggal sang Dewa penghancur.

Naruto hanya diam, dan meneruskan kembali serangannya dengan cepat. Kedua telapak tangannya disatukan, lalu membukanya dan terciptalah bola energi yang sama persis seperti bentuk matahari. Bentuk yang awalnya kecil itu kini semakin bertambah besar, panas yang hampir sama dengan matahari itu kini menyengat perlindungan milik sang pelayan dari Beerus.

Panas itu membakar semuanya, tanaman maupun pepohonan kini hangus terbakar. Tidak dengan Naruto yang malah dekat sekali dengan inti panas tersebut. Semakin besar, dan semakin besar. Hingga ukurannya sendiri melebihi planet yang menjadi tempat tinggal gurunya.

''Hmm, kekuatan yang menakjubkan muridku. Dunia Limbo, salah satu kutukan terkuat yang ada didunia ternyata sudah kau punyai ya?'' Tanah berguncang dengan hebat, batu meteor yang hancur tadi dan mengubur tubuh sang Dewa kini memudar karena kekuatan sang Dewa penghancur yang sepenuhnya telah dikeluarkan. Mata tajam dan sebuah senyuman yang sangat janggal itu menghias wajah kucingnya.

''Jurus yang aku ajarkan kepadamu, kini kau pakai juga ternyata.'' Beerus memandang Naruto yang kini sedang memfokuskan tingkatan energinya untuk membuat bola matahari itu semakin besar. Kekuatan dan kecepatan yang meningkat, jurus yang awalnya sulit kini bisa dengan mudah Naruto lakukan.

Beerus rasa, inilah saat yang tepat untuk melihat jalan dari muridnya ini. Sedikit meregangkan tubuhnya, dan inilah 70% kekuatannya. Beerus sedikit berjongkok dan kemudian menghilang menuju ke Naruto berada. Tepat ketika tangan berlapis aura mengerikan itu menyentuh wajah Naruto, replika matahari yang tercipta atas kekuatan Naruto meledak dengan besar.

Hembusan angin menerjang segalanya. Membuat beberapa bebatuan untuk terbang karena tidak kuatnya menahan tekanan angin yang terdorong kuat tersebut. Perlindungan yang dimiliki oleh Gou kini mulai retak akibat ledakan besar tadi.

''Oh tidak! Perlindunganku akan hancur! Beerus-sama tolong hentikan, aku bisa mati.'' Gou berteriak dengan keras, usaha untuk sang tuan mendengarnya dan mengerti akan keadaannya, namun detik berikutnya ada sebuah perlindungan mistis yang melindungi tubuhnya. Oh, mungkin ini perlindungan yang diberikan oleh tuannya.

Kepulan asap menghilang dengan cepat, memperlihatkan wajah syok Beerus karena pukulannya bisa tertahan. Melihat dirinya tadi sungguh sangat dekat untuk memukul, dan sangat mustahil jika Naruto menahan pukulannya. Tapi sekarang, tangannya sedang tertahan oleh telapak tangan Naruto.

Mata biru itu berubah warna menjadi pola lambang sihir. Dan detik berikutnya, puluhan replika Naruto sukses memukul segala bagian tubuh dari Beerus. Dan hal itu membuat Beerus semakin terkejut, sudah meningkat berapa besar kekuatan dari muridnya ini. Sungguh Beerus tidak bisa menyangka akan sekuat ini. 70% yang biasanya cukup untuk melawan orang yang tangguh seperti gurunya dulu— Wish. Tapi sekarang, Beerus rasa 70% kekuatannya tidak cukup untuk menahan kekuatan dari Naruto.

Terpental dan kembali merasakan rasa sakit saat pedang perak yang tercipta dari ketiadaan menusuk tepat perutnya. Apalagi pedang itu ditambah dengan Power of Destruction, membuatnya merasakan sakit. Dan demi nama baiknya sebagai Dewa penghancur.

Beerus kini mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatannya— 100%. Hingga membuat alam semesta bergoncang dengan hebat. Beberapa planet kecil harus hancur karena tidak kuatnya menahan tekanan kekuatan yang Beerus keluarkan. Berjuta bintang hancur, dan matahari mengeluarkan reaksi apinya akibat kekuatan Beerus.

Naruto menutup matanya, dan detik berikutnya tubuhnya terlempar dengan darah yang memuncrat dari mulutnya, tubuh Naruto menimpa tanah dengan keras, dan harus rela kembali memuntahkan darahnya pada saat Beerus menginjak perutnya dengan sangat cepat dan kuat.

Akibatnya tubuhnya terjerembab di tanah yang sekarang ini amblas karena tidak kuatnya menahan tekanan kuatnya dari Beerus. Retakan seperti jaring laba-laba kini mulai tercipta dan terus merambat hingga membuat beberapa lava menyembur keluar dari dalam tanah. Planet bereaksi, akan segera hancur.

''Kuat sekali, aku bahkan tidak menyangka bisa seperti ini setelah lama berlatih.'' Kekuatan iblis Agares kini Naruto keluarkan, tubuhnya menghilang dan muncul kembali di hadapan gurunya. Mata merah dengan lambang sihir didalamnya mulai bercahaya. Tangan kanan terangkat dan detik berikutnya Naruto menghempaskan segala kekuatannya pada alam sekitar.

Dampak yang tidak kalah hebat dari sang Dewa kehancuran, membuat beberapa planet yang ada bergetar, membawa dampak kepanikan bagi yang bertempat tinggal di planet mana saja. Namun tidak dengan bumi, sesuatu seperti pelindung transparan kini melindungi bumi— menjaganya hingga menemalisir dari dampak pelepasan kekuatan kedua orang ini.

''Naruto.. Sepertinya kau sudah cukup untuk membuatku terpojok seperti ini. Kekuatan yang sangat besar. Aku bahkan cukup terkejut dengan perkembanganmu, aku akui mungkin aku akan kalah.'' Beerus tidak lagi mengeluarkan semua kekuatannya— percuma saja. Karena pada dasarnya pertarungan mereka bisa membahayakan seluruh alam semesta ke 7 ini.

''Kekuatan dari 72 iblis, di tambah dengan kutukan tuhan yang tak kalah hebat. Kau benar-benar menjadi orang yang terhebat di alam semesta ke 7 ini. Sekarang lakukanlah semaumu, hancurkan planet jika kau merasa bosan pada planet itu. Nikmatilah hidupmu, karena tak seorangpun bisa mengalahkanmu.'' Naruto hanya diam dan mendengarkan perkataan gurunya. Semua kekuatannya yang sempat dia lepas tadi kini hanya sia-sia. Dan pada akhirnya kekuatannya harus kembali ke normal lagi.

''Ada 12 alam semesta di dunia ini. Dan aku adalah Dewa kehancuran dari alam semesta ke 7. Jangan sombong dulu dengan kekuatanmu, ada orang yang lebih kuat lagi di alam semesta yang berbeda dari alam semesta milikku. Suatu hari nanti akan aku perkenalkan dirimu pada Dewa kehancuran di alam semesta yang berbeda.''

''Oh, jadi seperti itu. Lalu pertemukan aku dengan mereka semua. Aku sudah tidak sabar lagi untuk mencicipi kekuatan Dewa penghancur lainnya selain dirimu sensei!'' Beerus menghela nafasnya, yah inilah Naruto. Tapi tidak apa-apa. Suatu saat nanti dialah yang akan menjadi Dewa kehancuran di alam semesta ke 7 ini.

''Melawanku saja kau masih saja kesulitan, apalagi melawan para Dewa kehancuran yang ada di alam semesta lainnya. Kau belum cukup untuk bertemu dengan mereka semua.'' Naruto tersenyum menyeringai, menarik juga omongannya.

''Maka dari itu. Aku jadi tidak sabar lagi untuk bertemu dengan mereka semua!'' Beerus menghela nafasnya— Naruto tetaplah Naruto. Bahkan sebagai gurunya pun anak ini masih saja melawan. Dasar tidak menghormati sang Dewa saja.

''Baik-baik. Tapi selesaikan kerusakan ini dulu dengan kekuatan iblis Vassago milikmu.''

'' **Vassago : Espalda.** '' Warna pandang dunia menjadi hitam putih, waktu berhenti dan dengan jentikan jari milik Naruto, semua kerusakan yang ada di planet tempat tinggal Beerus menjadi kembali seperti semula, tersusun dengan perlahan hingga selesai. Beerus hanya tersenyum akan kekuatan Naruto, walaupun Whis juga bisa melakukannya namun itu tidak seperti Naruto miliki. Kekuatan klan iblis yang sudah musnah— Vassago, memutar balikkan keadaan seperti semula adalah teknik yang dimiliki klan ini.

Terlalu berbahaya jika menuju tingkat yang selanjutnya. Yaitu memutar waktu dengan tanpa batas. Kekuatan yang melebihi Dewa waktu, itu adalah alasan kenapa klan ini harus dibasmi. Namun sepertinya, Naruto memiliki sel dari klan Vassago. Dan Beerus... Hanya bisa tersenyum senang ketika mengetahui itu.

Dan Beerus yakin, Naruto akan mengejutkan Dewa kehancuran yang ada diseluruh alam semesta ini jika Naruto sudah memasteri semua kekuatan klan iblis itu. Dan dia sudah tidak sabar lagi untuk mengunjungi para Dewa kehancuran dan menunjukan anak didiknya ini.

''Ara-ara, sepertinya tadi terjadi sesuatu disini'' Naruto terdiam, mata birunya menatap dingin pemuda berambut putih yang baru datang dari portalnya. Dan Beerus hanya menahan kekesalannya, karena orang ini datang terlambat sekali.

''Kemana saja kau Whis!''

.

.

.

 **Underworld.**

''Sepertinya, Dewa yang ditakuti sudah bangun. Benar kan Sirzech.'' Wajah tenang dengan sebuah senyuman hangat adalah balasan atas apa yang dikatakan oleh Serafall tadi. Rambut merahnya sedikit berkilau karena terkena sinar lampu yang menerangi ruangan para pemimpin ini.

''Yah kau benar. Dan lihatlah, baru bangun saja dia sudah bertarung. Bahkan dengan perlindungan dari semua Fraksi, Bumi tetap berguncang dengan hebat akibat kekuatannya. Sungguh mengerikan.'' Serafall sedikit terkekeh pelan.

''Dan sebaiknya kita persiapkan diri kita untuk menyambutnya. Bagaimanapun juga, Beerus-sama pasti akan datang kesini demi menyantap makanan enak yang kita miliki.'' Ajuka bersuara hingga membuat seluruh orang melihatnya, Sirzech membalas dengan anggukan kepalanya.

''Beritahukan juga, agar seluruh Fraksi berkumpul demi menyambut kedatang beliau. Bagaimanapun juga, kita harus mengantisipasi agar kejadian waktu itu tidak terulang lagi.''

''Kau benar Sirzech. Hampir saja waktu itu Bumi akan dihancurkan kalau kita tidak sempat memberikannya makanan yang enak. Kali ini pastikan agar semua makanan yang tidak enak jangan dihidangkan untuk Beerus-sama. Bisa berbahaya nanti.'' Fallbium angkat bicara juga, semua orang yang ada disini mengangguk dengan pasti dan detik berikutnya Sirzech memberi perintah kepada Grayfia untuk memberitahu seluruh Fraksi agar berkumpul di tempat persatuan, yaitu Kuoh.

.

.

 **To be continued**

 **A/N :** Ara-ara, ada Beerus disini. Sudah jelaskan, ada beberapa Crossover di Fanfic ini. Alam semesta ke 7 dengan Anime DxD. Dan Alam semesta ke 1 sampai 12 dengan Anime apa ya? Hahahaa. Ikuti saja perkembangannya.

Dan ini akan berbeda dengan alur Canon dari DxD. Aku membuat alurku sendiri, sesuai dengan imajinasiku. Kira-kira nanti Champa akan ada di Anime apa ya? Tunggu lanjutannya ya.

Berikan komentar kalian semuanya. Saya tanggung dengan sepenuh hati, walaupun itu api sekalipun. Saya terima itu. Review ya.


End file.
